Daddy, Please
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Berarti kalau suka yang lebih muda nggak apa-apa ya?"/IsoGaku(?)-AsaKaru(?)/ ShoAi-Humor/ Care for A Review?


Sum: "Berarti kalau suka yang lebih muda nggak apa-apa ya?"/IsoGaku(?)-AsaKaru(?)/ ShoAi-Humor/ Care for A Review?

.

.

Gakushuu baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya, ah, dia sungguh bersyukur sudah bangun, di dalam mimpinya tadi dia kena _rape_ oleh Karma, oh, _please_ para pembaca, jangan bersorak dulu, Gaku itu normal, nggak belok.

Ok—Mungkin dia memang sedikit tertarik pada Nagisa Shiota yang imut dan Karma Akabane yang agresif-dan-nakal-tapi-justru-makin-keren itu, tapi cuman sedikit kok! Sumpah!

Keluar dari kamarnya, turun ke bawah dan mendapati sang ayah sudah rapih.

"... _Otou-san_ mau kemana?" tanya Gakushuu kebingungan, biasanya ayahnya rapih dengan pakaian formalnya itu mau ke pesta, dan biasanya juga bilang-bilang ke Gakushuu.

"Mau ketemu seseorang," kata Gakuhou sambil melihat jamnya

"Siapa?" tanya Gakushuu, hey, haknya untuk kepo sebagai seorang anak boleh dipakai 'kan?

Gakuhou nyengir—sumpah, ngeri, Gakushuu belom pernah liat bapaknya nyengir bahagia gitu, ahh, lebih tepatnya keliatan seperti om-om pedo yang ngeliatin mangsanya—

—Atau jangan-jangan bapaknya emang pedo?

Gakushuu menggelengkan kepalanya, gusti, salah apa dia sampai otaknya berpikir bahwa Ayahnya sendiri seorang pedo—itu godaan setan yang terkutuk, pasti, PASTI!

"Isogai Yuuma dari kelas E, aku mau menonton AADC 2 bersamanya,"

Gakushuu cengok sesaat.

 **OH.**

 **MY.**

 **FREAKIN.**

 **GOD.**

Cuman satu yang Gakushuu pikirkan saat itu...

 _ASDFGHJKL BAPAK GUE BENERAN PEDO! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN!_

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu – Matsui Yuusei**

 **Daddy, Please – SFC**

 **-WARNING : Possible OOC, Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gajelas, Humor Basi de el el...**

 **.**

 **.**

Isogai mematut lagi dirinya di kaca toko, kebetulan aja ada Mbak-mbak lewat dan kesengsem sama Isogai, anehnya, kalo orang jelek macam Okajima atau Terasaka (wat) yang ngaca pasti disangka miskin sementara Isogai,

 _Hasemeleh Hasemeleh, Ntu orang chakep banget ikemen gila, liat matut diri di cermin—maksudnya, kaca toko gitu makin ganteng ajaa~_

Ya, kira-kira gitulah.

Tanmpangnya yang ganteng klimaks itu diikuti dengan sensasi cemas, kurang pede gitu atau dengan kata lain—menampakkan wajah uke dari si Ikemen itu membuat orang yang lewan bisa tiba-tiba jadi gay karena kegantengannya itu, Isogai sekali lagi mengecek jam.

10:05

Ah, sudah lewat 5 menit, Isogai sendiri ragu apakah dia akan datang.

"Isogai-kun, maaf menunggu,"

Isogai menoleh, melihat seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya, kemudian tersenyum "Ah, _iie_ , aku belum nunggu lama kok, Asano-san," kata Isogai, Gakuhou hanya menatapnya balik sebelum mengajaknya pergi ke gedung mall yang berada di tengah kota.

Orang-orang yang ngeliat mereka pasti ngira bapak-anak.

Eh salah,

Maksudnya Kakak-Adek.

Serius, abis Gakuhou nggak keliatan tua—malah gak keliatan udah punya anak, ditambah kegantengannya bareng Isogai, percaya apa nggak, dua itu bisa jadi ikemen—bareng Gaku, Karma ama Maehara.

Ah, mereka akhirnya sampai di bioskop.

xXxXx

"AKABANE! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKABANE!"

Gakushuu teriak-teriak depan rumah Karma, enggak tau malu ato sopan-santun bukan masalah sekarang, yang jelas Gakushuu harus nyelidikin sesuatu, tapi nggak bisa tanpa si setan merah itu, jadi dia gedor-gedor aja tuh pintu rumah.

Nggak tau kali, pemiliknya masih molor di kasur.

"AKABANE-,"

"NYABAR DIKIT OY!"

Karma keluar _shirtless_ , cuman make celana pendek sambil bawa-bawa handuk, mukanya jelas jengkel nambah eneg ketika lliat Gakushuu depan pintu rumahnya, niatnya sih, mau dia banting tuh pintu depan anak kepala sekola itu, tapi Karma nggak tega, Karma 'kan, anak yang baik.

"APAN!?" bentak Karma.

"Tolongin gue!" pinta Gakushuu

"Ogah," kata Karma kemudian menutup pintunya—tetapi ditahan oleh Gakushuu

"Plis! Ini gawat!" seru Gakushuu

"Dibilangin ogah! Maksa banget lu nyet!" seru Karma balik.

Setelah Perang-Tutup-Pintu-Ato-Jangan-Bantuin-ato-jangan yang diliatin oleh orang-orang sekitarnya rumah Karma, mereka kepikiran satu hal; ngeliat Karma yang _shirtless_ dan Gakushuu yang mohon-mohon depan pintu.

 _DUA-DUANYA ABIS NGAPAIN ASDFGJKL—_

Ok, emang, tetangga sekitar Karma fujo semua.

"BANTUIN APA SIH!?" tanya Karma yang akhirnya emosi, Gakushuu yang kaget itu matanya mulai berair mata—

Bentar.

GAKUSHUU NANGIS!?

"Eh—ah, oi anak lipan kenapa nangis?" tanya Karma, panik tiba-tiba karena Gakushuu nangis "Uda ah! Gue nggak jadi minta tolong sama lo!"kata Gakushuu-sumpah, demi dewa, Gaku ngambeknya kayak anak TK yang gak dibeliin permen ama Emaknya.

"Asa—,"

"Dibilangin gajadi!"

Karma diem, kesel.

"Yaudah, gajadi ya bener, ok, gue tutup pintunya—,"

"EH BENTAR! AH! AKABANE! LU NGGAK PEKA BANGET SIH!?"

"LAH KATANYA GAJADI! DASAR LABIL LO!"

xXxXx

"Isogai-kun, filmnya masih 3 jam lagi, mau menunggu?" tanya Gakuhou, Isogai yang daritadi duduk anteng di resto depan bioskop ngangguk "Boleh, sambil nunggu mau kemana?" tanya Isogai, dia berdiri dan mengikuti Gakuhou ke—

—Game Master

"Anou, Asano-san, kita mau ngapain disini?" tanya Isogai yang tau-tau diseret ke arena maen game itu, Gakuhou ngeluarin kartu kreditnya, beli kartu game yang premium membership.

"Mau Main, jelas 'kan?"

 _Si Om ngga inget umur apa gimana?_

"Nah, kamu mau main apa Isogai-kun?" tanya Gakuhou, Isogai menatap sekeliling "Ehm, mungkin aku mau coba tangkap boneka aja, kalau dapet lumayan buat adek," kata Isogai, Gakuhou mengangguk kemudian memberikan kartunya kepada Isogai.

Tapi Percuma,

Ikemen itu gagal terus.

"Nggak dapet lagi?" tanya Gakuhou, Isogai mengangguk "Sudah 5 kali..," katanya, Gakuhou mengambil kartu itu dan mulai memainkan game itu.

Sementara mereka nggak nyadar lagi dimata-matain ama dua orang.

"...No, Bapak lo itu rada-rada apa gimana? Ngapain maen mesin boneka gitu? Dikira spongbob entar tiba-tiba you win mulu?" tanya Karma, Gakushuu cuman diem ngeliatin bapaknya "Jangan salah lo, Bapak gue kan absolut liat aja-,"

BRRKKK!

"EH!? BOHONG!? DAPET SEMUANYA!?"

"Tuh 'kan?" tanya Gakushuu, nunjuk ke mesin boneka yang ngeluarin semua bonekanya, Karma bengong ngeliatnya, ternyata Gakuhou absolut bukan sembarang absolut, ah, Karma gamau kalah, ia melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dengan jaket menutup kepalanya ia memainkan mesin itu.

OK, Bonekanya juga dapet semua.

Karma nyengir, siapa sekarang yang absolut?

Baru mau ngehina Gakuhou, Gakushuu udah nyeret lehernya "ENTAR KITA KETAUAN BEGO," kata Gakushuu, Karma cuman nampakkin muka jengkel level 99 "Persetan Lu No, ah! Udah! Gue laper!" kata Karma, dia kemudian pergi nyari makan.

"NIAT KITA KESINI STALKING BAPAK GUE SAMA KETUA KELAS LO,"

"GUE NGGAK NIAT!"

xXxXx

Gakushuu dan Karma melanjutkan acara ngikut nggak jelas itu.

Ke Cafe, Ke Tempat Mainan, Ke Tempat Makan, Ke Tempat Cosplay, Toko Baju-

"..No, Bapak lo beneran laki 'kan?" tanya Karma, Gakushuu menggeleng "Kalo liat penampilan sih, gue yakin 100% laki tapi kalo urusan ini... gue ragu," kata Gakushuu lagi, ikut heran ngeliat kelakuan si om yang mondar-mandir sana-sini gak jelas tujuan.

Karma sweatdrop denger jawabannya.

"...Itu bapak lo ke toko baju penganten?" Gakushuu langsung kaget begitu ngedenger kata-kata Karma "HAH!?" cengok gapercaya ngeliat bapaknya seret Isogai ke toko baju penganten, dan si ganteng ikemen ntu malah ngikut masuk, gada perlawanan sama sekali, saking penasarannya Gakushuu ama Karma masuk kedalem tuh tempat.

"Hm, kalo ini pas banget buat Gakushuu,"

ASDFGHJKL-

"Wah, dibeliin baju cinderella tuh No," lawak Karma, tapi enggak, serius, Gakushuu nunjuknya gaun kok, bukan baju formal buat cowok.

"..Tapi Asano-san.. ehm.. Asano-kun itu 'kan.. cowok?" tanya Isogai.

Gakushuu langsung berbunga-bunga (?) "Ketua kelas lu baik banget Ma..," kata Gakushuu nangis terhura, Karma cengesan, itu mah, semua orang juga tau Isogai itu udah tamvan, baik dan pemberani, gak pilih kasih pula.

"Ah, iya juga ya, tapi liat deh foto ini,"

"Foto apa?"

"Ini waktu Gakushuu main dare sama Karma-kun, kan Gakushuu disuruh pake baju maid, lucu gak sih,"

 _HUANJEERRR DAPET DARI SIAPA ITU FOTONYA PAK!?_

"OH! Ini foto yang dikasi Itona-kun ama Takebayashi-kun itu ya? Iya sih, memang lucu," kata Isogai sambil manggut-manggut.

Karma dengan kecepatan 20 mach langsung ngetik kata-kata pedes sampe teleponnya rusak, nyumpahin Takebayashi ama Itona, ah, tapi dia gak tega, jadi dia lampiasin ke Terasaka, Gakushuu langsung pundung di pojokan, gak tau bapaknya ternyata ngoleksi foto dia.

"Tapi Isogai-kun juga manis kok pake baju itu,"

 ** _Fagk-_**

 ** _ASDFGHJKLMNOPQRSTU-_**

 ** _BAPAK GUE HOMO!? HOMO!? SUMPAHNYA ITU!?_**

"...Gue baru tau bapak lo belok, No," kata Karma sambil puk puk Gakushuu "Gue ngga tau! Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia emang sering cerita soal ketua kelas lo itu!" kata Gakushuu, kenapa dia nggak nyadar soal kode-kode yang bapaknya kasi coba?

Ketua Ikemen itu blushing "Eh? Makasi Asano-san,"

 _ISOGAI-KUN, MAEHARA DIKEMANAIN!?_

Karma nanya sedalem-dalemnya, sedalem cintaku padamu-

"Kalau gitu mau coba bajunya?" tanya Gakuhou, ia mengambil sepasang baju pengantin, satu cowok, satu cewek, Isogai mengangguk singkat sebelum pergi ke tempat ganti baju.

Sementara dua manusia itu ganti baju, Gakushuu ama Karma nangis kejer, pasalnya baru tau dua orang yang mereka kagumi itu homo gajelas, keduanya langsung selpi bareng terus aplot ke matagram dan dapet reaksi yang wow dari para fujo.

"Kalo bapak lo nikah lagi ama Isogai, nanti gada anak lagi,"

xXxXxXx

Akhirnya, mereka nonton film.

Sehabis film AADC 2 itu Gakushuu sama Karma gak ada hentinya ke toilet, entah mo muntah ato mau nangis karena terharu dengan film itu, keduanya kemudian keluar, mau balik ke rumah, udah, gausah stalking gak mutu lagi, salah-salah entar malah ngikut ke love motel liat Isogai di 'anu' sama si Om.

"Lho, Karma, Asano-kun? Kalian ikut nonton juga?" tanya suara dari belakang.

Keduanya noleh, ngeliat Gakuhou sama Isogai berdiri berdampingan seperti pasangan kekasih yang sudah sah-

Gak.

"Eh! Isogai-kun, iya nih, aku dipaksa Asano-kun nonton AADC 2," kata Karma senyum iblis, Gakushuu langsung jedudin palanya Karma.

"Oh jadi kalian juga nonton, oh ya, Gakushuu akan pulang bersamaku, Isogai-kun dan Karma-kun pulang sendiri bisa?" tanya Gakuhou, Karma dan Isogai mengangguk, Gakuhou tersenyum tamvan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil bersama putranya.

Akhirnya Isogai dan Karma pulang bareng.

Tengah jalan, Isogai kayak agak blushing gimanaaa gitu, ah elah, bikin Karma penasaran aja, yaudah ditanya.

"Isogai-kun mukanya kok merah gitu? Demam?" tanya Karma.

Isogai geleng pala "..Keknya.. aku suka sama Asano-san deh,"

 ** _FAGK_**

 ** _ISOGAI KEIKUT HOMO_**

Karma puk puk Isogai "Gue dukung kok, gue dukung," kata Karma, ah, biarin Isogai homo yang penting dia bahagia.

xXxXx

"...Jadi Gakushuu,"

"Ada apa _otousan_?"

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di rumah, Gakuhou berdehem.

"Berarti kalau suka yang lebih muda nggak apa-apa ya?" tanya Gakuhou, Gakushuu mukanya langsung blank 100%, memutih kek mayat, dingin.

"Serah _Otousan_ lah," kata Gakushuu frustasi.

"Yaudah, kalau gitu aku mau siapin dulu undangan," kata Gakuhou lagi sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Undangan? Undangan apan?" tanya Gakushuu, otaknya masi mikir.

"Kok masih tanya, ya undangan nikahan Isogai-kun dan _Otousan_ dong," kata Gakuhou nyengir.

 ** _Bapak Please,_**

 ** _Jangan bikin anakmu prustasi._**

Gakushuu akhirnya diem dikamar selama seminggu, ogah ketemu bapaknya.

 **xXOWARIXx**

 **Sesi Bacot Author~**

 **Ya jadi.. entah gimana.. Sakura gatel pengin nulis Iso-Gaku dan akhirnya lahirlah fic geje bin abal ini, ya, entahlah, lucu aja gitu liat ketua ikemen bareng om lipan.**

 **Yaudah segitu dulu bacotan Sakura.**

 **SFC OUT~!**


End file.
